Vengard
Vengard je hlavní a nějvětší město Myrtanského království. Je to také největší a nejdlinatější město na kontinentu a co do rozlohy druhé největší město světa. Vengard leží na ústí Faringské řeky do Myrtanského moře na vysokém útesu. Město bylo založeno pravděpodobně Rhobarem I. a prožilo bouřlivou historii. Nikdy nebylo dobyto, jen jednou byly prolomeny Vengardské hradby a to za skřetího obležení. Popis města thumb|left|Vengard poničený [[Velká skřetí válka|Velkou skřetí válkou]] Vengard je možné rozdělit asi na čtyři části: Hrad, čtvrť na levém břehu řeky, ostrovní část a čtvrť na pravé straně řeky. Ve Vengardu se před skřetím obležením nacházelo kolem 35-40 budov, město bylo obehnáno mohutnými hradbami, ve kterých bylo zabudováno na 30 věží (i s hradními), ve městě se nacházelo na šest bran, z toho tři byly vstupem do města, dvě do podhradí a jedna do paláce a také 4 mosty, z čehož jeden leží před městem. Přístav se zřejmě nachází jižně pod městem. Po rekonstrukci se počet budov snížil přibližně na dvacet. Věží zůstal téměř stejný počet, ale byla odstraněna brána na severu města. Zde si podrobně popíšeme části města. Levobřežní čtvrť thumb|right|Čtvrť na levém břehu řeky Čtvrť se nachází na levém břehu Faringské řeky, jedná se o nejrozlehlejší část města. V této měststké části stojí jeden ze čtyř myrtanských Innosových chrámů, který je zcela jistě její dominantou. Před skřetím obléháním se zde nacházelo přibližně na dvacet domů, vystavených těsně jeden vedle druhého. Podle trosek se dalo usoudit, že se jednalo převážně o domy kamenné. Uprostřed čtvrti se nacházelo náměstí, položeno téměř u mostu na ostrov s královským palácem. Na vrchu na východě pak stál již zmíněný chrám. Do čtvrtě před skřetím útokem vedly dvě ze tří městských bran, právě přes ně pronikli skřeti zřejmě do města. Tato část města utrpěla během obléhání největší škody. Po rekonstrukci města prodělala levobřežní čtvrť snad největší změny. Nordmarská brána na severu zmizela, Západní věž byla opravena, včetně hradeb. Většina trosek domů byla odklizena a byly vystavěny domy nové. Počet budov klesnul asi na dvanáct. Čtvrť, která byla kdysi hustě zastavěna a tvořily ji úzké uličky se tak proměnila na otevřené prostranství. Ostrovní čtvrť thumb|right|Část města na ostrůvku Jednalo se o malou část města, ležící pod královským hradem, kde byly domy vtěsnány na malý zbývající prostor ostrůvku. Do této části města vedly z ostatních čtvrtí dva mosty a nacházel se zde hlavní vchod do hradu. Před válkou zde stávalo pět domů, a ležela zde jedna z městských kováren. Po rekonstrukci města dva domy zmizely. Za války zde sídlil jeden ze skřetích velitelů. Královský hrad thumb|right|[[Vengardský královský palác]] Královský hrad se tyčí nad městem, nachází se zde Královský palác, východní věž, Innosova socha. Hrad je rozdělen na dvě části. Samotný hrad je obehnán hradbou s šesti věžemi, a jednou přístupovou bránou, vedle které se nachází z každé strany socha krále Rhobara II. Královský palác je sídlem krále a vlády, sídlí zde rovněž Nejvyšší mág ohně Myrtany. Druhou částí hradu je podhradí, zde jsou přístřešky palácového služebnictva a vojenské posádky, podhradí je od ostatního města odděleno hradbou, se čtyřmi věžemi a dvěma branami. Pravobřežní čtvrť thumb|right|Část města po pravém břehu Byla to malá čtvrť na pravém břehu Faringské řeky. Zdá se, že zde sídlili největší boháři města. Nacházely se zde totiž převážně velké obytné domy. Čtvrť byla výtečně chráněná i jednou ze tří velkých věží Vengardu jižní věží. Do této čtvrti se dalo vstoupit jednou bránou, která je hlavním vchodem do města. Čtvrť byla se zbytkem města spojena pomocí dvou mostů, jeden vedl přímo do hradu a druhý do ostrovní části. Před válkou se zde podle trosek mohlo nacházet kolem šesti domů, při rekonstrukci byly trosky odklizeny a ponechány byly pouze tři zachovalé domy. Historie Založení města a zlatá éra thumb|right|Hlavní ulice ve Vengardu Vengard byl založen pravděpodobně po sjednocení Myrtany a porážce skřetů Rhobarem I. Svatým. Jelikož byl prvním Innosovým vyvoleným, byl to pravděpodobně právě on kdo založil Vengardský chrám a také palác. Vengard se stal centrem kultury, učenosti a obchodu. Celé město bylo obehnáno mohutnými hradbami. Zlatý věk města pokračoval i za jeho syna Rhobara II. Myrtanská říše se brzy stala nejbohatší a nejmocnější zemí světa a s tím stoupal i světový význam hlavního města. Populace v hlavním městě vzrůstala a bohatla, brzy se stal Vengard pravděpodobně největším městem co se rozlohy a obyvatel týče. Díky bohatsví v královské pokladně byly dotovány velkolepé stavby ve městě. Výhodná poloha města přilákala i obchodníky a nové obyvatele s celého světa. Obrovské město bylo vtěsnáno za městskými hradbami a nebylo zde krom velkých náměstí prostoru, který by nebyl zastavěn. Narozdíl od ostatních myrtanských měst tvořily zástavbu Vengardu především velké jednopatrové domy. Úpadek města a skřetí obležení thumb|right|Za skřetí invaze, utrpěl Vengard obrovské škody Když však započala Velká skřetí válka, a král utrpěl jednu porážku za druhou. Přišel i úpadek hlavního města. Úpadek města v tomto období má několik příčin. Většina říšských území byla obsazena totiž skřety, tím bylo přerušeno zásobování hlavního města. Krom toho bylo myrtanské loďstvo drtivě poraženo a skřeti ovládli moře. S tím přišel rychlý úpadek námořního obchodu. Obyvatelstvo hlavního města chudlo a vymíralo v důsledku velkých hladomorů. Finální ránu Vengardu však přinesli skřeti samotní. Jejich obrovská armáda pod velením celkem deseti velitelů oblehla hlavní město. Vengardskou posádku tvořily poslední ubohé zbytky královské armády, nekotvila zde žádná loď, která by mohla zásabovat město po moři. Avšak mohutné hradby se pro skřety ukázaly být nezdolatelnou překážkou. Teprve po několika měsících prolomili hradby a vtrhli do města. To co následovalo, bylo hrůzostrašné. Během několika hodin se město proměnilo v trosky a sutiny. Domy byly důkladně vydrancovány a bohatsví města ukořistěno. Obyvatelstvo, které se nestačilo stáhnout na hrad bylo bez milosti vyvražděno. Skřeti se málem zmocnili hradu. V tu chvíli však král Rhobar II. a jeho mágové vytvořili bariéru kolem města a tak jej zachránili od jistého pádu. I tak zůstal v rukou krále jen hrad a chrám. Nakonec město a celé království osvobodil muž, v budoucnu známý jako král Rhobar III., ten společně s bývalým generálem Leem, krále zavraždili. Znovuvybudování města thumb|left|Jedno z mnoha náměstí, nacházející se ve městě Po Rhobarově smrti a hrdinově odchodu se říše rozpadla v krvavé občanské válce. Vlády nad Vengardem se ujal Lee, který vládnul jako legální říšský regent. Za jeho dvouleté vlády bylo město opět vybudováno, avšak Lee neměl prostředky na to, aby vybudoval město do staré krásy. Obnovené město bylo již jen stínem původní slávy a velikosti. Hradby byly opraveny a do Vengardu opět zavítaly obchodní lodě. Město však ztratilo původní význam, bylo zchudlé, šlechta a bohatí lidé zde nebyli k nalezení, místo toho se Vengard stal sídlem uprchlíků ze všech koutů světa, kteří zde chtěli nalézt klid. Město obnovené Leem se však původnímu Vengardu podobalo v málo věcech. Tam kde kdysi stály domy nalepené jeden na druhém a velké čvrti, tam byly nyní ledabyle vystavené nové domy. Čtvrtě na sever od řeky se podobaly spíš loukám s několika málo domy než skutečnému městu. Vengard se již nikdy plně nevzpamatoval. Později právě před městem přijal Rhobar III. královskou korunu Myrtany. Přestože Vengard zůstává formálním hlavním městem Myrtany, Rhobar III. v současné době sídlí v Thorniaře na Jižních Ostrovech, kde vede válku za podmanění země. Městská vláda Správcem hlavního města Vengardu byl zpravidla samotný myrtanský král. Město bylo díky přítomnosti krále nejvíce střeženým lidským sídlem v celé říši. O bezpečnost obyvatel se starali elitní vojáci. Král Rhobar II. se zasloužil o zachování města tím, že vytvořil magickou bariéru. Jeho následovník Lee zase hlavní město po válce obnovil. Kdo v současné době vládne městu nevíme. Pravděpodobně zde však vládne nějaký loajální regent, zatímco král Rhobar III. se věnuje svým tažením. Ekonomika thumb|right|Mapa vengardu s popisky Vengard je živoucím a ekonomicky prosperujícím městem, jeho výhodná poloha z něj činí místo přímo vhodné pro obchod. Do Vengardu proudí zboží ze všech koutů světa, z Khorinisu je do zdejšího přístavu dovážena magická ruda. Z Ardey a Cape Dune se dováží ryby a zvěřina, obilím zásobuje Vengard středozemní oblast kolem Montery, a z oblasti Geldernu se do města dováží zlato. Vodou město zásobuje Farningská řeka. Obyvatelstvo thumb|left|[[Vengardský hrad]] Elitu města Vengardu tvoří přirozeně královský dvůr, jehož členy jsou paladinové, jako elita vojska, šlechta, a přirozeně mágové Ohně, kteří jsou nepostradatelní i jako léčitelé a alchymisté. Střední vrstvu města tvoří obchodníci a řemeslníci, a spodinu města tvoří chudina a přistěhovalci. Město bylo před skřetí válkou patrně velmi hustě obydlené, avšak v době kdy město zničili skřeti se počet obyvatel drasticky snížil a město v ruinách obývalo jen něco kolem stovky obyvatel. Avšak po znovuvybudování města počet znovu rychle stoupal. Kultura a pamětihodnosti thumb|right|[[Innosův chrám ve Vengardu|Vengardský chrám]] Město Vengard je plné památek. Centrem města je přirozeně palác, za jehož zdmi se rozhoduje o osudech celého království, palác jako takový má 3 patra. V přízemí ve středu paláce se nachází trůní sál, zde se konají porady mezi králem a jeho rádci, přijímají se zde audience a tak dále. Z trůnního sálu je krásný výhled na oceán. Odtud vedou venkovní nekryté schody do nejvyššího patra, kde se nachází králova komnata, s výhledem na celé město. Jižní dvoupatrové křídlo paláce obývají mágové. V severním křídle je ubytováno královské služebnictvo. Nad palácem se do výše tyčí nejvyšší budova ve městě, velká východní věž, ze které se nabízí úžasný výhled na okolní svět. Při dobré viditelnosti může návštěvník věže vidět až na Ardeu, či na bližší Faring. Věž slouží jako palácové skladiště. Po paláci nejvýznamnější stavbou ve městě je Innosův chrám, největší v Myrtaně, zde se konají náboženské obřady a korunovace nových Myrtanských králů. Chrám má jednu hlavní loď, a postraní komnatu, která zřejmě slouží pro potřeby mágů. Nad chrámem se tyčí zlatá kopule. Dalšími velkými věžemi jsou severní a jižní. Věže jsou významným opěrným bodem obranyschopnosti hradeb. Ve městě se nachází i několik malých hřbitovů. Přírodní podmínky Město Vengard se tyčí na útesu nad Myrtanským mořem, podnebí je zde mírného pásu. Vengardem protéká Faringská řeka, která zásobuje město vodou. Na jih od města se rozpínají po celém pobřeží nezalesněné nížiny plné farem. Na sever se naopak vypínají vysoké hory plné lesů, a z Vengardu je vidět na první zasněžené vrcholy drsného Nordmaru. Na východ od města se rozprostírá nekonečný oceán, a na západ se nacházejí vengardské lesy a cesta do Faringu. Kategorie:Města Kategorie:Osady v Myrtaně Kategorie:Města Kategorie:Osady v Myrtaně